Mineta et les anciens
by Ilunae
Summary: Mineta n'avait pas été très enjoué quand il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Midoriya.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Momojirou, Tsuchako, Kirimina, Seroroki, Iiyama, SatouKouda et Tojiro.

* * *

Mineta n'avait pas été très enjoué quand il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Midoriya. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans un corps aussi grand. Il s'était cogné un bon nombre de fois au début.

De plus, c'était plus facile de mater les filles avec son vrai corps. Comme il était très petit, elles mettaient plus de temps pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Avec le corps de son camarade, il ne pouvait pas se cacher.

Il avait donc eu hâte de retrouver son corps puisqu'il n'y avait aucun avantage pour lui à être dans celui de Midoriya. Ce qui se passa quand il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, le fit changer d'avis, toutefois.

Il venait tout juste d'entrer quand cela commença. Il entendit un sifflement dans sa tête. Ce qui le fit sursauter.

"Whaou ! Pas mal les posters !"

"T'as bon goût, le mioche !"

"Ouais, ça nous change d'All Might !"

Mineta regarda tout autour de lui. Il avait l'air de n'y avoir personne d'autre que lui dans sa chambre. Est-ce que les voix venaient de l'extérieur ? Elles avaient eu l'air pourtant proches de lui. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de personnes invisibles ?

"Mais non ! Tu y es pas du tout, gamin !"

"On est dans ta tête, petit !"

"Ou plutôt dans celle de Deku !"

Les voix étaient dans sa tête. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était en train de devenir fou ?

"Mais non, Mineta ! On est juste coincé avec Izuku !"

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que son camarade les entendait aussi lui parler d'habitude ?

"Voilà ! C'est exactement ça !"

"Mais qui êtes vous ?"

"Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer !"

"Ouais ! Tu veux pas qu'on parle d'un truc plus intéressant, plutôt ?"

"Comme quoi ?"

"De tes jolis posters, bien sûr !" lança une voix féminine. "Ils sont vraiment pas mal !"

Mineta écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une femme venait de lui dire qu'elle aimait les posters dans sa chambre. Quand ils avaient fait le concours de la meilleure chambre, les filles avaient refusé d'entrer dans la sienne.

Cette femme n'était pas gênée d'être dans sa chambre, cependant. Au contraire, cela avait l'air de lui plaire. C'était génial. Enfin une femme qui arrivait à le comprendre.

Il commença donc à discuter avec les voix de ses posters. Il leur parla ensuite des films qu'il aimait regarder. Cela les intéressa beaucoup. Puis la conversation se dirigea sur ses camarades de classe.

"Elle a une sacrée langue la petite Asui !"

"Ouais ! Uraraka a beaucoup de chance !"

Ils avaient raison. Mineta aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter de la langue de sa camarade. En fait, Asui l'avait déjà utilisée sur lui. Pour l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de pièce où il se trouvait. Cela faisait très mal.

"Puis, y'a Yaoyorozu qui est très bien foutue !"

"C'est vrai ! J'ai rarement vu des boobs pareils !"

"Elle en a de la chance la petite Jirou !"

"Je suis sûr qu'elle aime beaucoup se faire étouffer avec !"

Mineta hocha la tête. Il pouvait très bien imaginer la scène. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir voir ça. Il savait cependant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais proposer cela aux filles. S'il le faisait, il se recevrait encore les prises de Jirou dans les yeux.

"Puis, il y a la petite Ashido qui est pas mal !"

"Ouais, j'adore sa peau rose !"

Mineta aussi. Ashido était bien sûr magnifique. C'était toutefois elle qui l'avait torturé. Il valait donc mieux faire très attention avec cette fille.

"Et y'a la petite Hagakure !"

"Ouais ! Elle est invisible mais, on peut quand même imaginer ses formes avec ses vêtements !"

"Oui ! Elle a l'air d'être très bien roulée !"

"Il en a de la chance le petit Ojiro n'empêche !"

"Ouais ! Ça doit être cool de le faire avec une fille invisible !"

Encore une fois, Mineta était d'accord avec ce que les voix disaient. Il adorait discuter avec eux. C'était le paradis. Il n'avait plus autant envie de retrouver son vrai corps.

"En tout cas, c'est cool de parler avec toi, Mineta !"

"Ouais ! Ça nous change de l'autre gamin ! Toujours à nous demander de nous taire !"

"Ah ! Midoriya n'aime pas vous parler ?"

Mineta n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son camarade n'aimerait pas discuter avec eux. Lui adorait parler avec des personnes qui partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui. Même si ce n'était que des voix dans sa tête.

"Nan, il passe son temps à se plaindre !"

"Il joue tout le temps aux innocents avec nous !"

Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre.

"Ouais ! Il pense qu'on connaît pas sa vraie nature !"

"On est tout le temps avec lui ! Alors on sait tout de lui !"

"Tout ce à quoi il pense !"

"Et ses fantasmes !"

"Oh !"

Cela intéressait beaucoup Mineta. Il avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'aimait Midoriya. Il pourrait lui en parler plus tard. Comme cela ils pourraient sans doute s'échanger leurs vidéos et magazines pornos.

"Ouais, il peut pas s'empêcher de baver quand il pense aux boobs de son Kacchan !"

"On sait tous qu'il rêve de jouer avec !"

"Puis tu peux pas savoir comment il bande quand il pense à sa queue !"

"Oui ! La dernière fois, il s'est mis à saigner du nez en pensant à l'avoir dans sa bouche !"

Là, Mineta ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'imaginer Midoriya en train de sucer Bakugou. En fin de compte, il ne parlerait pas à son camarade de ses fantasmes.

Il choisit donc de ne répondre. Il se disait que la conversation reviendrait sur les filles.

"Donc comme tu peux le voir, Deku fait sa sainte-nitouche avec nous !"

"C'est pour ça qu'on préfère te parler !"

"Oui, je comprend très bien !"

"Alors, on pense que tu devrais pouvoir répondre à certaines questions qu'on se pose tous !"

"Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?"

"Très bien ! Alors dis-nous ce que tu en penses : est-ce que le petit Todoroki aime se faire attacher par les bandes de scotch du petit Sero ?"

Mineta cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette question. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse et, il n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Ses deux camarades faisaient ce qu'il voulait quand ils étaient seuls mais, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails sur leur vie sexuelle.

"J'en sais rien !"

"Oh ? Tu devrais leur poser la question dans ce cas !"

"Ouais ! Comme ça tu pourras donner la réponse à Deku !"

"T'en fais pas s'il veut pas écouter ! Nous on entendra quand même la réponse !"

"Euh... D'accord !"

Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de faire cela. Les mecs, ce n'était pas du tout son truc.

"Ensuite, on se demandait au sujet d'Aoyama !"

"Aoyama ?"

"Ouais ! Tu sais qu'il doit toujours porter sa ceinture ?"

"Euh... oui !"

"On se demandait donc comment ça se passait pendant les ébats sexuels !"

"Ouais ! Tu crois qu'Iida risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'ils le font ?"

"A moins qu'il se contente de le prendre par derrière !"

Encore une fois, Mineta n'avait aucune envie de connaître la réponse à cette question. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'imaginer ces deux-là en train de baiser.

"Tu devrais donc leur poser la question !"

Les voix continuèrent de lui poser ce genre de questions pendant toute la soirée. Mineta devait reconnaître qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination.

"Est-ce que tu penses que Tokoyami se fait sucer par Dark Shadow ?"

"Tu crois que Kaminari laisse Shinsou prendre le contrôle de son esprit ?"

"Tu pourrais lui demander que ça fait de baiser sous hypnose ?"

"Est-ce que Kirishima utilise son alter pour rendre sa queue plus dure quand il est avec Ashido ?"

"Tu penses que le petit Kouda devient un dominateur avec Satou quand il est au lit ?"

"Shouji a l'air tout calme mais, on est sûr que c'est une bête de sexe ?"

"Tu as pensé à tenter ta chance avec lui ?"

"Raaah ! Mais taisez-vous !"

"Oh non ! Tu vas pas nous la jouer coincé du cul, gamin !"

"Ouais ! Nous fais pas comme Deku !"

"Tu nous déçois là, petit !"

En fin de compte, Mineta fut bien content quand il retrouva son corps. Il n'avait plus à entendre cette bande de pervers. Il décida d'aller voir Midoriya un peu plus tard pour lui parler de son expérience.

"En tout cas, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour toi avec ces voix dans ta tête !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mineta-kun !"

"Mais si ! Les voix qui font des commentaires sur la vie sexuelle de tout le monde dans la classe !"

"Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mineta-kun ! Tu as dû rêver !"

Mineta fronça les sourcils. Son camarade avait sans doute raison. Il avait dû être tellement épuisé de devoir être dans le corps de Midoriya qu'il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

En tout cas, il était bien content de ne plus avoir à entendre cette bande fous.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
